Returning Home
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin return home from Sherwood Forest. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Belle and Rumple are leaving Sherwood Forest

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**RETURNING HOME:**

Rumplestiltskin sat in the on Inn he and Belle had come across while traveling from Sherwood Forest. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was pouting and he couldn't figure out why, but he was not about to ask either. They were on cordial terms and for whatever reason he didn't want to damage that. She was a singular creature, a beautiful young woman who was able to get him to do things against his nature. What was it about her? Before, he had thought she was like every other beautiful princess, but she had made a deal with him. She chose to leave with him. "What's the matter?" Rumplestiltskin asked because he wanted to stop her pouting.

Belle looked at him, "Nothing," she answered. It was a lie, but she couldn't tell him what was wrong. Belle had so many things on her mind, most of which were eclipsed by Rumpelstiltskin. He had been so intent on killing the Thief, but at the last moment he had changed his mind and missed. Then he tried to cover it up saying that bow ran out of magic. It was a lie on his part. She could tell. Belle didn't know how she knew, she just did. Rumplestiltskin had spared the man's life. Her mind was trying to figure out what made him stop. Could it have been her?

"Then why are you pouting?" Rumple asked in a normal tone that held a note of concern. Belle looked at him, her mouth agape at his question. This time he smiled at her lightly. He wanted her to talk to him, to tell him what was on her mind. She was a marvel to behold. Belle slipped right past his thick skin and struck right at his heart. How could she do that?

"I'm not pouting," Belle tried to convince him seriously, but his small smile made her giggle. Then she shook her head and answered him. "I need a bath." It was stupid and not the best idea while they were at the Inn. "We've been in the forest for nearly two weeks." She actually enjoyed his company more on their return journey to the Dark Castle and she wasn't sure why.

Rumplestiltskin leaned in closer, as close as he could with the table between them, "You could have told me that sooner." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She gave him a curious look and then took his hand. What she didn't know is that the man who kept the inn owed him a favor, several in fact, and as they walked by him, Rumple gave him a wave and money appeared. This was the beast trying to make her feel more at home with him. He still wasn't sure why, but it had started in the forest with that Sheriff who thought Belle was a common possession to be bartered for information. That alone had not endeared the Sheriff to him.

Upstairs Belle walked with Rumple still holding her hand gently. She couldn't keep her heart from fluttering. His hand was softer than she thought it would be and he touched her with tenderness that belied his fearsome nature. Belle tried to ignore the way his thumb rubbed back and forth across her knuckles. He had taken her hand before, when they had come across the Sheriff in the forest. Rumplestiltskin had helped her out of the carriage. But what surprised her most was when he had taken the others man's tongue. The Sheriff had wanted to trade information for her like she was a common slave. It made her stomach roll in disgust. For a second she was scared he was going to trade her. Only, he hadn't. Instead he had taken the Sheriff's tongue. That, oddly enough, made her feel better. He had thought of her and not what he wanted.

Rumple came to the door at the end of the hall. With a wave of his hand he used magic to open it while shifting the décor around to suit Belle's needs. The dank, aged wood was covered with heavy silk curtains in sky blues and gold's and crimsons and dark blues that divided the room in two. On one side of the curtain an elaborate tub sat with a civ suspended in mid air by magic. It would rain water down on her that would stay warm and not run out until she was finished. On the other side were lotions and other assorted items she would need. "Will this do?" He asked turning to her. Belle was looking around the room, her jaw dropped, and her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh my," Belle tightened her hand on his. "This is…" She giggled, "I just wanted a bath." Turning her gaze to Rumplestiltskin, she smiled gratefully. "You continue to surprise me." Again, she hugged him. Last time he had frozen in fear and shock that she had touched him. This time, slowly, his arms came around her waist and the side of his head rested against hers. "Thank you." Belle pulled back and he let her go. She made a move towards the bathing tub and then stopped. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"No," Rumple shook his head and rolled his eyes at her question. He conjured a large chair that faced the window. "I'm going to remain in the room though." He could see that she was about to argue with him until he held up his hand and continued, "I'm not leaving you alone while we yet inhabit the Sheriff's land. I don't trust that man."

Belle should argue, should try and plead for some privacy, but she held her tongue. If he didn't trust someone, it was for a reason, and that meant she was going to keep silent and try to ignore him being in the same room with her. "Then, if you're going to remain here, help me." His eyes got wide and Belle resisted the urge to outright laugh at his expression. "Could you untie me, please?" Belle turned from him, sweeping her hair over her shoulder, and exposing her back to him. She waited with baited breath.

Rumple nearly used magic to untie the laces of her dress but he stopped himself. He took one step, and then another, and another until he was standing right behind her. Rather than use his magic, he used his hands. Tentatively he reached out and hooked his finger under the golden bodice of her dress where laces were hidden. He yanked the lace a little too hard jerking Belle back against him. "Apologies," Rumple muttered. The heat of her body sank past the leather of his vest and the silk of his shirt straight into his skin knocking the air from his lungs. He tried to keep breathing normally so as not to give himself away.

Belle was fighting so hard to not notice the way her heart sped up at his touch. Again, he was so gentle with her. It made her rethink who he was inside. To the world he was a beast, the all powerful Dark one, but with her, these last few days, he had been kind to her. He hadn't tried to shock her. He hadn't pushed her into arguing with him. There was a man behind the beast after all. Belle smiled knowing that he couldn't see it. Again he tugged a little too hard and her back touched his leather clad chest. Suddenly her hands went to the front of her bodice as the dress loosened enough for her to remove it. "Thank you." Belle tried not to gasp. His hands were at her waist.

Rumplestiltskin tried to make his hands let her go, but she felt so good against him. She was a promise of a better future, a life where he could be a man. Why her? Why did she have to make him think of things he could never have? He cleared his throat and stepped back muttering, "You're welcome." With his heart slamming against his ribs, Rumple went to sit in the chair he had conjured. He dropped into the chair and lightly knocked his head on the backrest. What was he doing? Rumplestiltskin had a path to follow. Why hadn't he seen her in his future? He knew the answer. The future wasn't certain. It was shifting and churning and all he had were pieces of the puzzle. Then he heard the water start and had to stifle a groan.

Belle waited until she heard Rumplestiltskin sit in the chair; her ears listening for the subtle creak of his leather as he moved. He was in the chair and she was free to let her dress fall to the rug covered floor. For a moment, clad only in her camisole and thin skirt she let her toes dig into the carpet feeling the softness. Then, unable to stand the wait any longer he discarded the rest of her clothing and stepped over the edge of the tub where the water rained down over her warm and gentle like the rain. Belle moaned lightly at the feeling. Through the water droplets she saw a sponge and scented soap. She soaked the sponge in the water and then put some of the rose scented soap on it. Working the soap into a lather she began to wash away the evidence of dirt and the smell of being too long without a bath.

Rumple dug his fingers into the red velvet of the arm rest as he listened to the water run. Against his wishes his mind conjured Belle as she bathed, the water caressing her skin, the soap on her arms slowly tracking down her creamy skin being carried away by the water. Not since Cora had he been moved by such desire for a woman. Belle was a magical opposite of Cora though. Cora had sought to make those who had wronged her suffer to the point she had ripped out her own heart. Belle only wanted to save her kingdom and her family. She was slowly becoming accustomed to his brutish ways, but he could sense that she, where others had failed, could tame the wild beast he had become. Rumple knocked the back of his head a little too hard against the high wooden back of the chair. He snarled at the pain and pushed himself out of the chair where he turned from the window and towards the silk curtains. The candle light cast her shadow against the golden sheet and his heart stopped in his chest. He watched her hands moved up and down her stomach, slow and deliberate.

Belle nearly felt the air in her lungs flee her body seeing the outline of her beast being cast against the curtains that divided them. She tried to make herself turn away, to finish cleaning the dirt and grime from her body, but her eyes were held transfixed on him. Belle couldn't even close her eyes. She couldn't tell if he was staring at her or if he was standing for the sake of it. Her mind couldn't decide that she dared not make a move. Belle finally forced herself to turn but she couldn't defeat the blush she could feel staining her cheeks. Why did he cause her to react this way? She had never felt this breathy, heart stopping feeling for Gaston. Why was it Rumplestiltskin? He had done practically everything to make her fear him, loathe him, and nearly plotting escape until this sojourn to the forest to catch a thief that he had just let go. Mindful that he was watching Belle, taking a page from his book, decided to torment him.

Rumple watched Belle turn until he saw her profile being cast against the gold curtain. He could see the swell of her breasts that made his mouth run dry. She was lithe and gorgeous, so much so that her beauty rivaled all in the land. He should know better. He should turn away, but he could not force his stubborn body to move. Her hands ran down her flat stomach to where he could barely make out the trail of soap bubbles that had been left behind. Again her hands moved up and this time they tracked over her breasts. His breathing was coming in short choppy gasps to the point he wasn't certain he was breathing at all. Rumple should go back, it in his chair, and just stare at the trees trying to put Belle and succulent body out of his mind. Still, his body would not obey him. He was rooted to the spot. Rumple watched on as Belle leaned back, arching her back as the magically conjured warm water rinsed the soap from her. His claw-like nails bit into the palm of his hands. Blood dripped to the floor and growled at the pain.

Belle heard his growl and stopped tormenting him. She grabbed for the thin crimson sheet and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the tub. Instant concern had her pushing aside all thoughts of beguiling him. Belle stepped through the curtains to see his hands balled into tight fists and blood was soaking into the conjured carpets. "What happened?" Even as she asked she reached for his hands. He tried to pull them away but she wouldn't let him. "Let me see." His palms were ravaged with deep bleeding nail marks. Belle felt guilt swell inside of her. This was because of her. "Let me clean your wounds."

Rumple tried to take his hands back saying, "Its fine I'll heal." But Belle wasn't listening to him. So, he decided to indulge her. She positioned his hands over the basin and poured fresh, warm, water over his hands. The water stung, but he held his tongue choosing instead to watch her, to see the crimson wash out her skin, making her even paler and more beautiful. He could content himself with seeing her thigh, her knee, her lovely calf, and even her ankle, but his attention was drawn back to her when she nearly put a cloth to his left palm. Rumplestiltskin pulled his hands back immediately.

Belle pinned him with a serious glare, "Hold still," She reached out again with the cloth, but he moved his hands again, "Just hold still..." Belle anticipated his move and managed to touch the cloth this right bloody palm.

Rumple roared in pain. "That hurt!"

Belle glared at him, "If you didn't move, it wouldn't hurt as much." He stopped pulling is hands out of her reach with a sigh as he set them back over the basin. Gently, so as not to cause him anymore pain, Belle gently cleaned the blood away and then tore strips from her crimson sheet to bind his hands.

"You don't have to bind them, dearie," Rumple whispered. "I'll be healed in no time." In fact he could already feel his skin knitting together. The magic flowing through him didn't allow for him to suffer injuries for long. Though, the injuries he inflicted on himself tended to heal slower than if he was stabbed by someone else.

"Until they are healed, please keep these on?" Belle asked tying the bandage to his right hand. Then, doing something her mother had done en she would get hurt, Belle lifted his right bandage covered palm to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to his skin. Then, she repeated the action with his left hand. She looked up into his eyes and saw startled fear in his amber gaze. Belle managed to surprise the powerful dark one.

"Are you ready to return home?" Rumple asked desperate to rid himself of this forest. He wanted to return to his Castle where he and Belle were alone in the world. That promise excited him all the more now that they were reaching some sort of normal day to day life. This, Belle smiling at him, was something he wanted to keep. Her smile was a light in a sea of darkness. With a flourish from his newly bandaged hands he used his magic to once again dress her in her golden gown that was now free of their travels.

Belle looked down the line of her body, ran her hands over her clean gown, and then back at Rumplestiltskin. "I am ready to return home." She smiled brightly at him. It was genuine. It was a real smile. "We've lingered long enough." Belle added fastening her cloak and pulling her gloves on. Rumplestiltskin offered his arm to her. She giggled but linked her arm with his. As they left the room, Belle looked back to see a cloud of crimson smoke returning the room to it less inhabitable state.


End file.
